


I Love You S'more

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Insta stories, M/M, S'mores, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan and Phil had never had s'mores, and their American crew members decided that it was their duty to fix that. Phil makes some messes and Dan is FondTM.





	I Love You S'more

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [danhasacrushonphil](http://danhasacrushonphil.tumblr.com/) for betaing, you're the best!

It was a cultural experience that Dan and Phil were apparently _absolutely required_ to have:

Roasting marshmallows and eating s’mores.

Their American crew members had insisted that they be the ones to help Dan and Phil remedy the complete tragedy that was their inexperience with s’mores.

So there Dan and Phil were, being taught how to make their first deliciously gooey treats.

“Are we sure it’s a good idea to give Phil a pointy stick to put into actual flames?” Dan announced teasingly.

“Hey! You’re just as clumsy as I am, so shut up!” Phil laughed, bumping his shoulder into Dan’s.

Dan took his marshmallow and carefully impaled it on the stick, then watched as Phil did the same.

They approached the small grill that everyone was using to roast their marshmallows.

One of the crew members set her marshmallow on fire, much to her dismay. 

“Ooooh, set it on fire. Way to go, Ann,” Sophie teased.

Ann desperately blew on the flaming marshmallow, then pouted at Sophie. 

“Well, I guess my marshmallow is cooked,” she said, then turned to assemble her s’more at the table a few feet away.

Dan and Phil shared a glance. 

“You can actually set the marshmallow on _fire_?” Dan asked tentatively.

Sophie turned to him with a confused expression. “Of course you can? Just blow it out if that happens, it’s fine.”

Dan and Phil looked at each other again, concerned. 

“Phil is clearly going to set a marshmallow on fire and kill us all, but don’t worry, flaming marshmallows on wooden sticks is nothing to be concerned about,” Dan exclaimed dramatically.

Sophie laughed. “Really, it’ll be fine. I’m sure you won’t set it on fire, Phil.”

Phil grinned. “See, Dan? _Someone_ trusts me!”

“Oh, whatever. Let’s just do it. We have to know what everyone says we’ve been missing.”

Dan stuck his marshmallow over the flames from the grill. He watched what the others were doing, trying to figure out how to get it right.

Phil’s marshmallow joined the party, bumping into Dan’s.

“Stay in your lane, marshmallow man!” Dan bumped Phil’s hip with his own.

“Sorry!” Phil giggled, nudging Dan’s elbow with his own. 

They were quiet for a moment, carefully watching their marshmallows for any sign of flames.

“Make sure you’re turning those, otherwise they won’t roast well,” advised their bus driver.

Dan and Phil immediately began rotating the marshmallows constantly, until their group laughed and told them _no, now they won’t roast at all. Rotate slowly, it takes patience_.

“I’m so impatient, though! Everyone’s s’mores look so good,” Phil whined playfully. 

“Phil needs a constant stream of sugar in his system or he’ll go crazy,” Dan explained to the group. 

“We noticed,” joked Sophie.

Phil’s thoughts wandered, and he accidentally left his marshmallow still for too long and too close to the flames.

When he saw something flickering in front of him, he tuned back into his surroundings and yelped.

“Ah! It’s on fire!” 

He quickly pulled it out of the grill and began flapping it around wildly in an attempt to put it out before anything else caught fire.

The Americans in the vicinity all shrieked in unison, ducking for cover as Phil waved a literal ball of fire on a stick in the air.

“No! Stop waving it around and blow it out! Blow on it!” someone shouted.

Phil wasn’t listening, so Dan reached a hand over and grabbed Phil’s arm. He pulled Phil’s marshmallow stick closer to his face and blew on the marshmallow, quickly putting out the flames.

Dan and Phil made eye contact for a moment, Phil’s expression full of shock and fear, before Dan’s face cracked into a grin and he shook his head.

“Oops,” Phil said sheepishly. Dan’s smile was contagious, and soon Phil was beaming again and returning his marshmallow to the flames.

Not long later, Dan pulled out his phone and recorded a short video for his instagram story.

And, of course, that was the exact moment that Phil set his marshmallow on fire for the second time.

Once the camera was put away, Dan’s voice got soft as he teased Phil fondly.

“Twice, Phil? Really? You didn’t even learn from the first time, oh dear,” he said in a slightly nasally tone.

Phil laughed, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. “Shut up,” he managed to say through his embarrassment.

Their marshmallows were finally done, so they brought them over to the table with the chocolate and graham crackers. The crew helped them assemble their s’mores as Dan documented the event for instagram.

Dan and Phil both thought s’mores were absolutely _amazing_. Messier than anticipated, but _so delicious_. 

After their reviews for instagram, Dan and Phil sat down on some large rocks near the edge of the car park to finish eating their s’mores.

“They were right,” Dan moaned. “This shit is fantastic.”

He looked over to see Phil take another big bite, watching as Phil’s eyes lit up at another burst of gooey goodness.

Somehow in the process of that bite, Phil managed to get marshmallow on the tip of his nose, of all places. It wasn’t _that_ surprising, necessarily, as neither one of them had figured out how to eat their s’mores with dignity yet, but Dan couldn’t help but laugh. 

Phil looked up at Dan curiously. 

“What? What did I miss?”

“You got marshmallow on your nose, you spoon!” Dan leaned into Phil’s space. “I’ll get it for you, okay?”

Dan gently kissed away the marshmallow from Phil’s nose, then gave Phil a quick peck on the lips before leaning back and returning to his own s’more. 

Phil smiled softly.

“You’re really cute,” he said.

The rosy patch on Dan’s cheek darkened, and he smiled. 

“...For a rat, anyway,” Phil added.

Dan snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Way to kill the moment, Phil,” he groaned. He was smiling, though, so Phil knew he wasn’t actually upset.

Once they finished their s’mores, they decided to each make one more, now that they sort of knew what to do.

They carefully stabbed their marshmallows onto the sticks again and carried them over to the grill.

“Try not to burn this one,” Dan teased.

“You say that like I _tried_ to burn the other ones,” Phil shot back goodnaturedly.

Dan replied in a high pitched whine, “ _Oh I didn’t try to burn the othe-_ well, ya did, you impatient buffoon.”

“Your mum’s a buffoon,” Phil retorted on instinct.

Dan laughed. “I’m _quaking_ , Phil, genuinely _quaking_.”

Realizing nothing he said would get Dan to stop anymore, Phil just pushed Dan a little with his shoulder and ignored him to roast his marshmallow.

They fell into a companionable silence as they toasted the marshmallows, then both turned to finish making their second s’mores.

Dan walked slightly ahead of Phil, but stopped when he heard a squawk of dismay behind him. He turned around to face Phil again, and was met with a deep pout. It was utterly _adorable_.

“What did you do now?” Dan asked with a chuckle.

“My marshmallow fell,” Phil mumbled. He was staring at the ground, where there now sat a blob of gooey sugar.

Dan followed Phil’s gaze, then burst into his hyena laugh.

“Oh my god, Phil,” he said through his laughter. “That’s the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen in my life! Just a sad little plop of goo.”

Phil’s pout deepened. 

“I did so well with that one, as well. I was so excited to eat it,” Phil complained.

Dan rolled his eyes, then turned and kept walking.

“Come on, then. You can share mine.” 

Phil responded with a cute little “yay!” and hurried to catch up with Dan.

Stopping at the s’more building station the crew had set up, Dan seemed determined to build his s’more himself this time.

He reached for the graham crackers carefully, trying to make sure he didn’t accidentally bump his marshmallow or let it fall off the stick. Once he had the cracker in hand, he assessed the situation, looking from the marshmallow to the cracker and back again.

“Shit,” Dan muttered. “I need two hands to break the cracker but I’m holding the marshmallow.”

“Here, give me that,” Phil said, taking the cracker from Dan’s hands.

He began trying to break the cracker along the slight perforations, but it was harder than he expected.

“Use your muscles, Phil, come on! Hurry up the marshmallow is slippi-”

“I’m scared! It’s gonna crumble!”

“The marshmallow is slipping, Phil, hurry up! The marshmallow is slipping, the marshmallow is slipping, _the marshmallow is slipping_ -”

Phil let out a short yelp of surprise when the cracker snapped, then quickly put one half under their marshmallow.

“Um,” Phil said. “Now what?”

Apparently, Dan had been exaggerating- the marshmallow was only sort of slipping off the stick. Mostly, the weight had just redistributed to the bottom side of the marshmallow and was slowly beginning to drip off.

“Pull the marshmallow with the crackers, maybe?” Dan suggested.

“Oh, right.” Phil moved his hands so one half of the cracker was on either side of the marshmallow, then squished down and gently slid the marshmallow off the stick.

“Brilliant, now we just need the chocolate,” Dan said. He set down the stick and broke off a few squares of one of the Hershey’s bars then turned to finish assembling the s’more now in Phil’s hands.

Phil pulled one graham cracker away from the other to let Dan slide the chocolate in, but they quickly realized there was a problem.

“Um. The marshmallow is stuck to both sides. We can’t put the chocolate in there,” Phil said.

They both stared at their failed s’more for a moment, debating how to fix this disaster.

“Fuck it, I’m just gonna shove it into the marshmallow and hope for the best,” Dan declared. “Open the crackers again.” 

Phil did as he was told, and Dan shoved the chocolate in, making the s’more significantly messier than it had been a few seconds before.

“Well, that’s- that’s something,” Phil remarked.

The graham cracker hadn’t broken evenly, so one side had an extra triangle sticking out and the other was missing a rather large portion of cracker. The marshmallow was a gooey mess, as was to be expected, except that it seemed to ooze out the sides and somehow stick to the top of the graham crackers on either side. The chocolate was sandwiched in the middle of everything, making the s’more look totally unlike the first s’mores Dan and Phil ate.

Dan giggled. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Phil shook his head with a soft smile. “It’s really hideous, I’m sorry.”

“That’s so rude, Phil, you would call your own child ugly?” Dan shook his head, then took the s’more from Phil’s hands. “You don’t deserve it, then.”

Dan began walking back to where they had sat together for their first s’mores, and Phil followed close behind. 

“Alright, then, let’s try our collective first solo attempt at making a s’more,” Dan said once they had sat down.

“We should take a bite at the same time,” Phil proposed. 

Dan looked from the s’more to Phil and back a few times. 

“What, you mean we should both just _Lady and the Tramp_ it?”

Phil nodded. “It’s already so much of a mess anyway, we might as well.”

Hesitating a moment longer, skepticism clear on Dan’s face, Dan eventually agreed. 

“Fine, let’s do it.”

He held up the s’more and let Phil take one end of it. They both leaned in and carefully took a bite, making the s’more crumble in half.

Big smiles lit up their faces at the sugar and crunch of the s’more. 

“That was really disgusting, not gonna lie,” Dan commented when he had swallowed his bite.

Phil sent him a slightly exasperated look, rolling his eyes. “It was cute and you know it. I was literally Lady and you were literally the Tramp.”

Dan scoffed. “Thanks, Phil.”

“Besides, you’ve definitely had your mouth on more objectively disgusting things. Not that I’m complaining,” Phil stated casually, putting the rest of his half of the s’more in his mouth.

“ _Philip Lester_!” Dan shrieked in shock. “Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with you?!” A hyena laugh burst out, despite Dan’s attempts to keep up the facade of disappointment.

Phil grinned through his s’more at Dan’s reaction, then decided to push it a little further. He swallowed the last of his s’more and waited for Dan to calm down and finish his.

Dan shook his head one more time, sending Phil a fondly annoyed glance, then finished off his piece of the s’more.

As soon as he had, Phil reached out and took Dan’s hand by the wrist, bringing it up to his face.

“You have marshmallow all over your hands, oh my god!” Phil exclaimed as if he had only just noticed.

“Well, I did just shove some chocolate into a marshmallow and then eat a s’more, so it’s not exactly surpri-”

Dan cut himself off as Phil brought a sticky finger to his mouth and licked the sugar off it.

Phil stared into Dan’s eyes as he slowly sucked each of Dan’s fingers to clean off the gooey marshmallow. He took his time, loving the effect he was clearly having on Dan.

The rosy patch on Dan’s jaw was a flaming pink and his mouth hung open slightly. Dan’s eyes flickered between Phil’s gaze and his mouth, as if he couldn’t decide which was better to look at, until he finally settled on staring at Phil’s mouth wrapped around each of his fingers. Dan made a weak little whimpering noise at the soft _pop_ as Phil removed the last finger from his mouth.

Phil smirked, leaning back from Dan. He dropped Dan’s wrist and looked up at the clear blue sky, feigning indifference and effectively ending the tense moment.

Dan blinked, breath still caught in his throat for a moment. When his brain started working again, he took in a shuddery breath.

“Wha-” Dan’s voice cracked, so he cleared his throat. “What the hell, Phil?”

Phil looked back at Dan innocently, eyes wide. Dan knew better, though- he could see the ghost of a smirk on Phil’s lips, the bastard. “Something the matter, Dan?”

Dan decided nothing he could say would make the situation better, so he broke eye contact to shake his head at the ground and grumble incoherently.

Phil giggled, leaning over to peck Dan’s cheek. “You’re adorable.”

The blush on Dan’s cheeks had only just lessened, and then Phil had to go and be all cute like _that_ and all of a sudden Dan was bright red again. 

He glanced back up at Phil, taking in the playful expression on Phil’s face and feeling a surge of affection for his goofy boyfriend.

Dan gently took the back of Phil’s head and brought him in for a short, sweet kiss.

When he pulled away, he took Phil’s hand in his own. 

“You’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met, and I love you,” Dan said, fondness dripping from every part of him.

Phil beamed and pulled Dan back in to kiss him again. He rested his forehead against Dan’s a moment later.

“You know what, Dan?” he whispered, enjoying the full force of Heart-Eyes Howell.

“What?” Dan whispered back with a small smile.

“I love you _s’more_ ,” Phil replied, a self-satisfied grin quickly sliding onto his face.

“Phiwwwwwww,” Dan groaned, eyes slipping closed as if that could purge the horrific pun from his memory.

Phil cackled in delight, revelling in Dan’s perfect response to his pun.

“You’re so _cheesy_ , oh my god,” Dan groaned again.

Phil’s eyes lit up, seeing another perfect opportunity.

“You mean, I’m _sweet_.”

Dan’s eyes snapped open and he pushed Phil, who was now practically _howling_ with laughter, away.

“Unacceptable. The last straw. I’m done with you and your godforsaken _puns_ ,” Dan declared, dramatically standing to leave Phil behind.

“Aww,” Phil pouted, although he was still giggling. “But, deep down, I know you really think I’m a _s’more_ able!”

Dan turned around and glared at Phil, but there was no heat in it. It was supposed to be a _withering gaze_ , dammit, not a beam of _love and affection_.

“Philip Michael Les-”

“You’ve- you’ve finally gone _crackers_ from my _fire_ puns,” Phil managed to get out. He stood up and rested a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“ _Phiwwwww_ stop!” Dan whined. He buried his face in Phil’s neck to hide from the jokes.

Phil was wheezing with laughter at his own jokes and his over-dramatic boyfriend. 

He opened his mouth for just _one more_ , but Dan spoke before Phil could say anything.

“Lester, I will turn you into a human marshmallow, impale you, and roast you over a fire if you say anymore goddamn puns, you spork.”

“How _camp_ I be sure you’re telling the truth?” 

Dan’s head snapped up. “Oh my god, shut _up_! That one was so bad, oh my god. Why do I put up with you?”

Phil’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“Because you’re stuck with me like a marshmallow to a graham cracker.”

“Oh my-” Dan rolled his eyes, and decided to shut Phil up the only way he knew how- kissing him senseless so that, by the time they pulled away, Phil would have no idea what they had been talking about.

The kiss was heated- it had to be, if Dan wanted to distract Phil. Dan passionately attacked Phil’s mouth, pulling Phil’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down slightly. Phil’s mouth was sweet with the lingering taste of marshmallow, which Dan chased with his tongue as he deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together fervently and he pushed a hand up into Phil’s hair and tugged just the way Phil liked, pulling a soft moan out of him. 

Dan finally pulled away, satisfied at the sight of Phil’s glazed eyes. He was definitely successful.

“Wow,” Phil sighed. 

Smiling, Dan nodded, his nose brushing Phil’s. 

Phil moved as if to kiss Dan again, but paused just before their lips could touch again. He looked up through his eyelashes and into Dan’s eyes, then breathed a soft question into Dan’s lips.

“Can I have s’more?”

“ _Phil!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
